King Monkey
|-|King Monkey= |-|Kim= |-|Dark Cupid= - Regular = - Scarlet = }} Summary Lê Chiến Kim, or Kim Chiến Lê in westren order, is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Party Crasher", in order to defeat the titular villain who had been able to capture Ladybug and her team, Kim receives the Monkey Miraculous from Master Fu. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Xuppu he becomes King Monkey. In "Dark Cupid", after being rejected and humiliated by his crush Chloé, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Dark Cupid, a hate-spreading supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | Unknown, likely 8-A Name: Lê Chiến Kim (Civilian), Kim Chiến Lê (Civilian, Western Order), King Monkey (Superhero Alter ego), Dark Cupid (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 13-15 years Classification: Human, Student, Superhero, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Kim = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation |-|King Monkey = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Jingu Bang Wielder, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Object Creation (Able to summon small objects), Power Modification and Power Nullification (Able to disrupt the powers of those who he touches, causing them to act erratically and malfunction), Transmutation (Turned an helicopter in a piñata and Miracle Queen’s Spinning Top in a Disco-ball), Perception Manipulation (Messed up with Party Crasher’s sight by causing a malfunction in his precognition), Surface Scaling, Transformation, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun), Power Nullification and Power Modification (Unaffected by the exposure of his own powers) |-|Dark Cupid = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Expert Bow & Arrow User, Immortality (Type 6), Flight, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Able to turn love into hate and bring out the worst out of people with his arrows. Can convince people to turn against their allies, even making them willingly accept being Akumatized); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Dark Cupids that would remain immobile until Kim gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Roughly comparable to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Comparable to Pegasus. Managed to catch Dragon Bug's yo-yo when he was mind controlled by Miracle Queen. Can harm Party Crasher) | Unknown (Doesn’t focus on dealing damage but turning his foes against each other with his arrows), likely Multi-City Block level (Fought with Ladybug and Cat Noir a year after they fought Stoneheart. Was able to clash with Ladybug’s yo-yo with his arrows) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with the likes of Ladybug and Cat Noir) | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to The Mime. Comparable to Season 1 Ladybug, who could react to lightning) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Won the County Athletics. Effortlessly tossed Chloé several feet in the air) | Class M (Comprable to Carapace) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | Unknown, likely Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other miraculous holders) | Likely Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: High | Superhuman (Even before obtaining his powers, he claimed that he came in first place in the County Athletics Tournament) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with his Jingu Bang. Several kilometers via Power Malfunction (was able to turn all of Miracle Queen’s wasps into confetti despite them being spread across the city) | Standard Melee Range, Several hundreds of meters with arrows. Standard Equipment: The Monkey Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Jubilation), which allows him to transform into King Monkey, a Monkey-themed superhero. His Jingu Bang | Bow & Arrows Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Once using his Uproar, he only has 5 minutes before he detransforms. Powers will be lost if his circlet is taken. His power disruption abilities can affect his allies | A kiss of true love it’s able to revert the effect of his arrows. If his brooch is destroyed, he will loose his powers. If his Akuma is purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|King Monkey= Uproar.gif|King Monkey uses his Uproar PartyCrash.gif|King Monkey disrupts Party Crasher’s powers MiracleMonkey.gif|King Monkey turns Miracle Queen’s wasps into confetti Uproar: King Monkey twirls and tosses the Ruyi Jingu Bang into the air, summoning a toy-like object. The toy is then thrown at or otherwise touched to the target, and, upon contact with anyone other than King Monkey, will cause the victims abilities to malfunction. Also causing their main weapons or the projection of their abilities to be transmutated to a party-themed object |-|Dark Cupid= DarkArrow.gif|Dark Cupid spreads hate across Paris ScarletCupid.gif|Dark Cupid makes several individuals vulnerable towards Hawk Moth’s akumatization Dark Cupid can fly with his wings. Using his bow and rose-shaped black arrows, he shoots people, turning their feelings of love and friendship into hate. The effect of the arrows varies from person to person; for example, Alya becomes mean-spirited to Marinette, while Cat Noir gets filled by the desire to destroy Ladybug. The lips of people affected by his arrows turn black. Key: Kim | King Monkey | Dark Cupid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Transformation Users Category:Bow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier